


Forget About Maths

by acklebottomjeans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An alternate universe where nobody is dead and everything is rainbows because I do what I want, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklebottomjeans/pseuds/acklebottomjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only thought that made me feel even slightly guilty… Well, it was the idea of losing you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About Maths

     It’s late. It’s dark. And Isaac doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing right now. All he knows is that he could’ve died today. He could’ve died — or killed somebody. 

                     Both options would’ve undoubtedly resulted in him losing Scott.

          Scott McCall; the bright-eyed boy he’d grown fonder  
          and fonder of with each passing moment.   
          Scott McCall with his chocolate brown eyes,   
          staining Isaac’s soul like a poorly placed mug of coffee meets carpet.  
          Scott McCall and his  _stupidly enormous heart._

                                   He could have lost him today.

                                             But as always —  **Scott McCall saved him.**

               "You realize staring at it isn’t going to make it miraculously solve itself, right?"

     He’s standing in the doorway, an amused grin settling upon his lips as he watches the alpha gaze at his math homework so intently that he wouldn’t be surprised if the paper spontaneously lit up in flames. But as it is, werewolves don’t have laser vision, and math homework doesn’t complete itself.

          It seems ironic, how easily the pack could slip in and out of regularity — almost like they’re flicking a light switch on and off. One minute they’re saving humankind, the next? They’re doing something as trivial as homework. But the normal moments keep them all sane. The normal moments make all of the bad moments worth it. 

     Slinking into the room, the beta drags his feet across the carpet before dropping onto the end of Scott’s bed, head tilted and lips decorated with a teasing smile.

               "I know. It’s just… Really hard to concentrate, you know? I want to watch Stiles constantly because who knows…"

     Scott had a point. Scott always had a point. But Isaac couldn’t help himself. He’d given him a prime opportunity, and he’d be damned if he passed it up.

               "— You want to  _watch_  Stiles?” 

               "Dude! Not like that!" 

     The flush of his face and the pink tinge of his ears is definitely worth the jibe, a grin now replacing the befuddled concentration Scott had been welding only moments prior. He flops down onto the bed, eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling as Scott picks up his pencil, chewing the end out of habit.

               "I understand though— wanting to make sure everything’s alright. I kind of feel the same… — But not about Stiles! Not in a million  **years**  about  _Stiles_.”

               "— he’s not that bad once you get to know him—"

               "— totally missing my point, McCall. I don’t want to get to know him. The point is… I’m having trouble concentrating."

     And  _that_  certainly causes Scott pause, eyebrows raising as he looks at Isaac in a new-found light. Removing the pencil from his lips, the alpha moves into a seated position, dropping his book on top of his crossed legs and giving Isaac his utmost attention. Isaac doesn’t make eye contact. Isaac doesn’t even  _move._  He just continues to gaze at the ceiling, pretending he’s not about to make a grand declaration of love to the  **only**  person he trusts.

          He must leave the silence lingering in between them for just a little bit too long, because Scott interrupts it with an expression of concern.

               "What’s going on? Isaac?" 

     Feeling a foot nudging against his side, Isaac scowls.  _Feet._

               "— You’re really not helping, Scott. I’m trying to gather my thoughts. Give me a moment? And keep your feet to yourself dude, because that’s…"

     Rolling his eyes, he resumed his empty stare at the ceiling. Was he really going to do this?

          He reminds himself that he could’ve died today. And if he dies without expressing how he truly feels—… Well, he’s almost certain he’ll be reincarnated as a snail, or something equally disgusting. Isn’t that the way the world works?

     Scott-  _god bless his soul_ \- remains comfortably silent. But his eyes don’t drift away from his beta. Not even once. Has he even blinked?

               "Okay—" Isaac began, fingers nervously tugging at the sleeves of his sweater. "Basically, today when I lost control—… I could’ve died. Or killed someone. And both of those options are bad. But honestly- it didn’t even cross my mind, the whole ‘killing is wrong, living is good’ thing. The only thought that made me feel even slightly guilty… Well, it was the idea of losing you too."

     Inhaling a sharp breath, Isaac twists onto his side, head propped up on his hand. He’s trying to keep it as casual as possible, even though they both can hear the  _poundpoundpound_  of his heart like a drum, off-beat and off-target as he vocalises his desires.

          Scott watches him with curiosity, refusing to interrupt until Isaac gives him some indication that he’s finished speaking. But that doesn’t stop him from edging his body closer, a hand enclosing around Isaac’s ankle in some silent pledge of support. Isaac revels in the touch. It’s quite possibly the last voluntary touch he’ll ever receive.

               "— Anyway, long story short, when you're on your deathbed, hypothetically, you're supposed to have your life flash before his eyes. All of the memories- good and bad.  
                             Well, I didn’t have that, thank god. And maybe that’s because my subconscious knew I wasn’t going to die or something…"

     He’s rambling, god help him. But the nerves are finally starting to get to him. Because this is it.

               "But my point is— instead of getting the life flashing thing, I suddenly became extremely aware of the things I regret. Namely the things I wish I’d said. To you."

     Sighing, Isaac can’t keep eye contact any longer. It suddenly feels far too difficult. This was a bad idea.  _A really bad idea._

          A gentle squeeze to his ankle seems to anchor him back into reality, Scott’s encouraging smile flooding his body with warmth, the familiar rush of fondness giving Isaac the courage to continue.

               "I guess what I’m trying to say is— and please don’t feel like things will have to change because of this, alright? Just… It’s okay. Really. I’m telling you with no hidden intentions.

                      **I love you.**  And not like the ‘dude, you’re awesome and you’re my brother’ love you. I full on  _love you_  love you. Like… Like how you loved- maybe  _still_  love- Allison. And I don’t expect you to return my feelings or anything! I’m almost 85% sure you’re straight and—”

     There were lips-  _actual lips_ \- suddenly pressing against his own, Isaac’s eyes widening with disbelief as  **Scott McCall**  kisses him. How the hell has he even gotten that close that quickly? Better yet, why the hell isn’t he taking advantage of this plot twist and kissing him back?

          Eyes fluttering shut, Isaac presses into the kiss, firm and meaningful as he tries his best to convey the unspoken words between them. All too soon, he feels the mouth withdrawing, a disgruntled whine pulling from his vocal chords at the loss of contact. Orbs opening once more, Scott’s gazing at him like he’s won the lottery, or something equally whimsical. And he’s smiling that cocky smirk that really shouldn’t look so good on someone so full of  _light._

               "Remind me to never ask you for help with my math homework, dude. You  **suck**  at probability. I’m only  _50%_  straight.”

                                        All Isaac Lahey can do is laugh.  
 **Laugh, and kiss Scott McCall again.**


End file.
